King Dice vs Oogie Boogie
Cuphead vs The Nightmare Before Christmas! There's high stakes in this fight! Will the Boogie Man's gamble pay off, or will the Devil's right hand cash in? Intro (Die House, 0:00-0:30) Night has fallen over the Inkwell Isles, and aside from the tiny lamps dotting the landscape, there are only two sources of light to be found: the massive full moon hanging in the sky, and the bright decorations of the Devil’s Casino, which is bustling with excitement even at this hour. A ghastly silhouette crosses over the moon and laughs before the casino opens its doors, and the scene switches to its interior; specifically, the office of the Devil himself. He is at work stacking coins on his desk, and has his pen and paper ready to write out another Soul Contract, while his Right Hand stands loyally to his side, overseeing the details. This man, is King Dice, and he smirks towards the devil. King Dice: Tonight seems to be especially busy! I do believe we are about to make lots more money! Suddenly, a massive roar of applause comes from on the other side of the office doors, in the Casino’s main hall. The sudden increase in volume causes Dice’s cube head to flip up, and it lands facing in the opposite direction, but fortunately towards the door. Dice: My oh my, I wonder what that could be? A lucky streak? Devil: Heh heh, you know what to do. Dice: Of course, dear Satan. I’ll prepare the paperwork and get right on it. (Oogie’s Song Instrumental, 0:00-1:10) Outside in the main hall, a large crowd of motley characters has gathered around the craps table, witnessing a spectacular winning streak unfold. A nervous skeleton dealer is scratching his skull as he watches two dice whip across the table, bounce off the back wall, and roll up on a 5 and a 6, scoring a natural 11. The crowd goes wild as the streak continues, and the skeleton slides another stack of money over to the game’s player: a large, sack-like monster with a jolly smile and an affinity for song. Oogie Boogie: Oh, the sound of rolling dice, to me, is music in the air! ‘Cause I’m a gamblin’ Boogie Man, and trust me, I play fair! It’s much more fun, I must confess, when lives are on the line. Not mine, of course, but this place’s owner, now that’d just be fine! King Dice steps outside of the office room and makes his way towards the table, straightening his suit and presenting his big friendly grin. He steps up next to Oogie, and gestures towards the Boogie Man’s large stack of riches. Dice: Ah, my friend, you seem to be doing well for yourself! Oogie: Oh ho ho, gettaload of this blockhead! Hah HAH, I’m robbing him blind, and he’s still got the brains to show respect! Dice: I don’t suppose you’d consider raising the stakes? Win just once more, and we could give you the entire casino, and all its profits! Oogie: I like the sound of that! One first-class ticket back to Halloween town, coming up! Dice: But, if you lose... Oogie: I won’t! Gambling’s no fun if I lose, haha! Dice: Well then, let’s begin. Make a roll. Behind his back, the right hand of Satan drops two dice from his sleeve into his glove, and clicks them together such that the 1 and 2 are showing up: a crapshoot. The dice in Oogie’s hands glows, but he fails to notice as he shakes them up. Oogie: Oh my, Oogie, you are on a ROLL! (Silence) With this pun, the Boogie Man lets the dice loose onto the table. They bounce off the back wall and return, and then all slows down. The first of the dice lands on a 1, and Oogie’s brow lowers in annoyance. The second dice is spinning on its corner, and all the watchers hold their breath in anticipation. That is, all except Oogie, who watches it keenly, and King Dice, who retains his smug grin. Slowly, the die comes to a stop, and begins to fall and reveal a 2. Oogie’s mouth opens wide and he inhales a massive current of air, forcing spectators to hold onto their hats. The vortex of air snags the two dice and pulls it off of its destined result, and it falls instead on a 6, leading to a natural 7. There is no applause, only astonished gasps, while Oogie cheers. (Oogie Boogie Song Instrumental, 1:06-1:23) Oogie: Oh brother, you’re something! You put me in a spin! Now you just can’t comprehend the position that you’re in! It’s hopeless, you’re finished, so long, toodle-loo! ‘Cause Oogie Boogie owns this joint, and all its profits too! Dice is gobsmacked, and he barely retains his smile while trying to talk Oogie down. Dice: Ah, sir, but that was not a legitimate throw! You cheated, so I’m afraid... Oogie: You’re afraid?! Of COURSE you’re afraid! I’m the Boogie Man, and a rich one at that! Now scram, blockhead, and thanks for all the dough! (The King’s Court, 0:00-0:14) King Dice takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and rubs his hands together, before clapping. The surrounding area quickly turns to black, stunning Oogie, and then light returns, the two are standing in the center of a giant craps table, perhaps shrunken down, perhaps in a magical field. Casino-esque lights shine all around them, a tableau of card and dice players towers above them, and a giant stash of golden coins lies on the edge of the table. Oogie: Where IS this place? Dice: You’ve made me lose a bet, and for that, you ain’t getting your fat stacks just yet. We’re going to play... a little game first! Oogie: Oh ho ho, I LOVE games! Announcer: PLACE YOUR BETS! READY! Oogie puts his hands up, ready to box it out, but Dice smugly takes out a Joker card from inside his coat pocket. With a snap of his fingers, the card fans out into several razor sharp playing cards, and a flick of the wrist sends them flying towards Oogie. 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you rooting for? King Dice! Oogie Boogie! Draw! 60 (The King’s Court, 0:14-0:47) With surprising acrobatics for a being of his size, the Boogie Man flips and cartwheels out of the path of every card, but it distracts him long enough for Dice to take his own head off and send it rolling towards him like a bowling ball. It collides into Oogie, stunning him while rebounding up into the air, and Dice’s body runs underneath it to catch it on his neck while giving a sophisticated kick to the Sackman’s stomach. Ever the classy man, Dice puts up his fists and gives Oogie a few bareknuckle punches followed by a bitchslap that sends him flying to the back of the table. 54 Oogie looks up, and ducks just before a giant poker chip shoots towards him and embeds itself in the table behind him. In the center of the Arena, King Dice steps to the side to reveal Chips Bettigan, a giant Texan stack of Poker Chips serving in his court. With a “Yee-Ha!”, Chips’ body levitates in the air and several more of his disks fly towards Oogie. The disgruntled bundle of bugs punches two of them away, and then opens his mouth wide to inhale a mighty gust of wind. Slowly, Chips falls apart as all of his components are sucked towards Oogie, who then kicks them high into the sky and off the table. King Dice slaps the sides of his cubed head in mocking shock while Oogie laughs maniacally, and snaps his fingers. Oogie: You’re not the only one who can manipulate his odds, my friend! 44 As he says these words, a compartment of the table’s wall slides open, and four mechanical soldiers step out. They slowly come to life, eyes glowing red, and aim their guns at Dice. The King is struck by several bullets, sending him stumbling back, before he hits the other side of the table. At this, he hears a clicking sound, and loos up just as a series of axes fall out of the wall and down upon him. King Dice quickly leaps backwards to avoid getting sliced in two, but is met with a flying takedown from Oogie that pins him to the ground. Oogie: Let’s give ‘em a roll! 37 Oogie palms a pair of red dice and punches Dice’s head off his shoulders, and up into the air. As it comes down, he tosses the two dice, and all three bones land 1 side up. Oogie: SNAKE EYES??? The Boogie Man slams his fist down on the ground, bouncing the three dice around a few times. As he repeatedly switches sides, Dice’s head gets increasingly dizzy, and it finally ends with his dazed 1 side up, and the other two 6 side up. Oogie: Now THAT’s more like it! The pips on the two dice flash red before exploding, sending Dice’s head high into the air. As it falls down, Oogie does a joyful series of hops while he gets into position. Oogie: And it’s OUTTA HERE!!! 27 (World Bowser, 0:02-0:29) A hefty punch sends the King’s head flying over the wall of the table, and into the darkness beyond. Oogie stands and laughs so hard a few bugs crawl out of his eyes, and he hardly notices the lights of the table getting dimmer until a giant CLAP grabs his attention. All at once, the table he’s on changes. The green felt of the square craps table fades away and is quickly replaced by the red and black squares of a massive roulette table. Hearing a deep, maniacal, bellowing laugh, Oogie looks up and lets out a light gasp as King Dice, now towering over him, puts his hands on the table and pulls himself into view. His fingers wiggle and he eagerly shuffles side to side, deciding how to deal with his tiny victim. The roulette table starts to spin, forcing Oogie to jog in place to keep standing. Unbeknownst to him, a thread from his leg snags on a tiny peg, slowly pulling looser and looser. Also unaware of this, Dice leans into the arena, placing his arm down on the table. With another evil laugh, the right hand’s right hand spawns a series of sentient playing cards, which march on their corners towards the Boogie Man with intent to kill. 14 Oogie: I don’t THINK so! Oogie jumps away, trailing thread behind him, and with the snap of his fingers, a sliding door in the wall opens up, and his own army of giant cards marches out... armed with swords. They march straight into Dice’s army and shred them into scraps of paper, and while the massacre occurs, King Dice tries to swipe at the tiny Oogie. But the bug man is too nimble, hopping away from Dice’s giant arms at every opportunity, still leaving a string trail caught in the roulette table. Oogie: HAH HAH, you’ll never catch m... Oh NO!!! 7'' Finally, Oogie has noticed his predicament, but it’s too late; Dice has noticed it first. Grabbing the end of the string and attaching it to the center roulette ring, Dice gives it a mighty spin, whizzing it around and unraveling Boogie at a rapid pace. Within moments he loses his sack covering and falls down as a giant pile of squirming insects, desperately struggling to act as a cohesive unit. ''2 High above the table, and confident of his victory, King Dice takes a deep drag of his cigar, lighting up the end, and then suddenly smashes its tip down onto the arena, squishing and smoldering Oogie Boogie’s remains. 'K.O!!!' (Silence) To rub it in, so to speak, Dice twists his cigar around a few times, making doubly sure to squash and burn every bug that once comprised the famed Boogie Man of Halloween Town. Leaving the cigar on the table, King Dice rubs his hands together with glee and then lets out a maniacal laugh, before looking dead into the camera. With a wink of his eye, he moves his face forward, and as his mouth opens up, everything turns to black Results (One Hell of a Time, 0:11) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... KING DICE!!! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Melees, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Off Season Bonus Battles Category:MP999 Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:West only themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2017